1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal-insulator transition switching transistor (three terminal device) and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a metal-insulator-transition switching transistor using a vanadium dioxide (VO2) thin film as a metal-insulator-transition channel layer, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As a conventional transistor that has been developed for the purpose of an ultra small size and an ultra high speed, there are metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) and Mott transistor developed by IBM, representatively. The Mott transistor has been disclosed in “D. M. Newns, J. A. Misewich, C. C. Tsuei, A. Gupta, B. A. Scott, and A. Schrott, Appl. Phys. Lett. Vol. 73, 780 (1998)”. However, there has been a problem that a current gain decreases due to an increase of a depletion area in the channel when a channel length in the channel layer is reduced, since the two kinds of transistors use a semiconducting regime as a current channel layer. Thus, for inducing a current amplification, a multi-gate structure in which a plurality of gates is used has been employed inevitably.
In addition, large channel length for forming a PN junction, a multi-gate structure, and etc., are required in the conventional transistors, since they make use of a semi-conductor characteristic in which the number of carriers in a semiconductor is limited. Thus, a current gain would be confined, in spite of modifications of structures.
As a transistor using a metal-insulator transition, an MGBRK (Mott-Gutzwiller-Brinkman-Rice-Kim transistor has been developed by ETRI. The MGBRK transistor has been disclosed in “Hyun-Tak Kim and Kwang-Yong Kang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,463 B2”. This is composed of the top-down structure in which a channel layer of LaTiO3 (or V2O3) is on an insulator substrate. In the structure, cooling (or emission) of heat induced by Joule heating in the metal state is not easy. Channel layer material, LaTiO3 (or V2O3), has more leakage current than VO2. These are defects for a high speed switching transistor.